No need to be nervous
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: [OneShot] Shippo finally asks Kagome to be his adoptive mother, yet why is it he asks Inuyasha too?


**No need to be nervous**

**

* * *

**This is for 'Dragon Man 180' because the dude likes Kagome and Shippo family moments. Unfortunately I'm not use to not have any Inuyasha and Kagome fluff so I did add some in there. Sorry, but I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**

Darkness was in the sky with the cold cool air passing through the hut as rain landed outside. The bonfire inside the hut was starting to dim down from the lack of sticks and twigs. Only yesterday did it look so beautiful outside, but now it seemed like a small swamp. They all waited for the arrival of their friend who left to the future who was due any minute with objects to keeps them all warm. A small young kitsune started to wonder where the girl was herself as he stood at the door awaiting for her.

He had been waiting for the return of his adoptive mother, no; he couldn't call her that. The kitsune need to ask for her permission to even call her that. Would she accept the fact that a demon would want to be her adoptive son? She was already protective of him. That came especially true when it came to the fact that a dog hanyou was picking on him. The hanyou right now was sitting in a corner waiting. He too, wanted the future girl to come returning back.

* * *

A black form started to come near the hut and the kitsune looked scared in an instant. He couldn't see who it was through the darkening rain that started to pour down heavier. The figure started to close in toward the hut and he backed away slightly. His tiny little legs were frozen from being scared and cold. Looking back at the black form, it started to come forth to only a few steps on the hut and he stated to realize who it was. 

"Kagome, you're back!" The young kitsune shouted and jumped on top of the things that were in her arms to hug her.

"Hi Shippo, sorry I'm late; it took a while to find safety bag to keep these blankets from getting wet." The future girl; Kagome, explained her late attendance to him.

"Feh, you're always late." The hanyou snorted most annoyed.

"Don't be a jerk Inuyasha; I was kind enough to bring some extra kindling and ramen." Kagome scowled.

"Did you bring any candy for me?" Shippo gave a small puppy face.

"Yes, but only a few lollipops. We don't need Inuyasha getting a stomach ache if he wants to be stupid." Kagome laughed.

"Hey! Those were good; it was you who put a curse on me to feel sick!" Inuyasha barked.

"Stop trying to pick a fight, I'm back aren't I?" She sighed. _'Why does he always want to pick a fight if I'm the slightest bit of being late?'_ Kagome wondered. "Anyways, I brought for blankets. As usual, I'll share with Shippo and Sango will probably share with Kirara."

"Yes, I will. Oh, did you bring anything else?" The demon slayer asked.

"I brought polishing wax for your weapons. Kirara, I brought you some catnip and tuna." Kagome smiled and tossed a catnip ball to her.

"Meow." Kirara jumped at it and started to play with it. Everyone laughed at the little cat demon except the stubborn hanyou.

"Did you bring anything else?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I brought spicy curry!" Kagome snapped at him.

"!" Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth. Never, did he like that stuff.

"Actually I did." Kagome brought out something that was covered in cloth. "You're lucky that I'm sixteen now." She sounded a little annoyed.

The monk Miroku got up and went to her. He peeked under the cloth and then hugged Kagome. "Thank you Lady Kagome!" His voice was very cheerful.

"No problem." She sighed. _'Perverted monks… I can't believe I got him a porn magazine!'_ She shouted in her mind.

* * *

"Kagome, you're soaked." Shippo stated obviously. 

"Oh, I forgot my umbrella in my room so I just hurried here. I'll just have to change later. Well, not that I mind though; I love the rain." Kagome giggled.

"I want to go play with the rain with you!" He chirped happily.

"She ain't going back out there; she's just going to get sick." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Oh, yeah; we'll just do that another time." Kagome whispered. _'I really don't want to drink that… that… whatever it is Inuyasha gave me last time!_ She mentally gagged at the taste and smell.

* * *

Kagome passed out the blankets to the others. A pink one for Sango and Kirara, a violet blue for Miroku, a red one for Inuyasha, and a green one her Shippo and herself. Of course, Inuyasha was a jerk saying that he didn't need one. Everyone rolled their eyes at him; he was such a terrible liar. A small breeze caught through the hut and made Kagome sneeze from the chill. 

"Stupid wench, you're all ready getting a cold." Inuyasha grumbled as he got up with his blanket. "Stand up and go in the corner to change." He demanded.

"I'm not going to change in here with you two guys in here to watch!" Kagome bellowed.

"That's why I said go to that damn corner, I'll raise the stupid blanket up so he can't see you." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome humanly growled back but obeyed him. "Fine…" She mumbled and grabbed her stuff and went to the corner.

Inuyasha held up the blanket to hide her body from all of their eyes. Shippo liked that sort of. How Inuyasha would take care of her, like a mate. Every now and then, he would think of Inuyasha as an adoptive father. Inuyasha was a jerk sometimes, but he was the only one who would get pissed off easily enough to be entertainment. As Kagome finished changing so Inuyasha removed the blanket and Shippo jumped into her arms.

* * *

"Kagome… I want to ask you something…" Shippo started. 

"Sure Shippo what…?" Kagome got cut off.

"Kagome, makes some ramen, I'm hungry!" Inuyasha whined.

"Oh just shut up and sit." She sighed annoyed.

**THUD**

"So what is it you wanted to say?" Kagome asked Shippo curiously.

"Uh… I wanted to ask if you could make some dinner! I'm a little hungry." Shippo couldn't ask; Inuyasha ruined his courage for the moment.

"Sure, I'll make ramen for everyone that way Inuyasha won't eat it all." She glared at the ground where Inuyasha was.

"Just because I ate five packages while you were gone…" Inuyasha growled.

"That was for everyone stupid!"

"Well it ain't my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kagome ranted on, Sango boiled some water. Miroku was in a little with the blanket over his body with a torch Kagome called a flashlight and looked at his magazine. Shippo found this to be funny yet normal. 

'_3… 2… 1…'_ Shippo said in his mind then suddenly…

"SIT!"

**THUD**

"MIROKU WHAT IS THAT!"

**SMACK**

Both older boys were unconscious on the ground with both the girls sighing. Shippo enjoyed all the amusement. As Kagome cradled him in his arms, she came next to Sango and helped with the ramen.

"Those guys are too much sometimes." Kagome sighed.

"Why did you give Miroku that book thing?" Sango asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." She shook her head a little stressed.

"You're right… I don't…" Sango replied and the girls plus Shippo laughed.

* * *

Ramen was finished and the boys came back to life. They were all eating quietly, everyone except Inuyasha who was slurping it all up. Miroku sat only a foot away from Sango which was as close as she'd let him. Kirara was on her other side eating her tuna quietly. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome while Shippo was in her lap. Shippo finished eating a quickly because he was in so much thought. 

"Something wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, no Kagome…" The kitsune replied.

"Okay, if you're sure." She sounded like it was to be questioned.

"Kagome, I want more ramen!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You jerk, why is it you want to be so noisy? You might wake the villagers."

"I want more ramen." He pouted with his ears drooping a little.

She sighed. "I hate it when you do that." Kagome gave Inuyasha her ramen.

"Hah, thanks Kagome!" Inuyasha sounded like a kid.

"You should act your age, even Shippo is more mannered then you." Kagome snickered.

"Indeed he is." Miroku stated across the fire.

"Feh…" Inuyasha snorted.

"We should call him… grandpa Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed. _'Well, he's practically over 200 years old.'_

* * *

Inuyasha had almost choked on his ramen and pounded on his chest. Miroku spat some of the ramen juice that was in his mouth and started to laugh. Sango burst out laughing and was lucky she didn't have ramen in her mouth. Shippo on the other hand was in Kagome's lap cracking up. Inuyasha finally swallowed the ramen he was choking on and glared at Kagome. 

"No one is calling me grandpa!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why not, you got the white hair to prove it." Kagome grinned.

"You stupid little…" He looked like he was about to pounce her.

"Keep your pants on, I was just playing." She laughed and Inuyasha blushed.

"I bet Kagome wants his pants off." Miroku whispered.

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" Kagome yelled. "No more magazines for you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! This is such a cruel fate for a monk like me!" Miroku whined.

"I doubt it's considered cruel." Shippo spoke out plainly.

* * *

Night came quiet inside of the hut. Outside it started to pour harder and harder, making the air chillier. Kagome had wrapped Shippo in the green blanket and held him closely because he started to shake every now and then. The blanket and her body were giving him a lot of warmth that Shippo enjoyed it. 

An hour or so later, Miroku and Sango along with her cat demon, were all asleep. Inuyasha was in the corner that Kagome had changed in early. He watched Kagome with the young kitsune in her hands. How he wanted her to be his only seemed to be a dream that would never come. Inuyasha noticed how Kagome slowly shivered in front of the fire to keep herself warm. She had given Shippo the blanket for his warmth in her arms and led nothing for herself.

* * *

He sighed for a moment. "Come here Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. 

"Hmm?" Kagome glanced at him for a second but then went to him.

"Stupid, you said you were going to share your blanket with the runt." He stated as he softly placed her down in his lap.

"I forgot at the moment but its okay." She retorted tiredly.

Inuyasha pulled her back to his chest and wrapped the blanket around the three of them. Kagome enjoyed the warmth from the two boys she cared deeply about. Shippo got the extra warmth that pleased him. What puzzled him though was that Inuyasha was being nice and gentle to Kagome with him awake? Who cares, he thought of them as his adoptive parents. Even if they were a little immature here and there, it made things more fun at least.

Shippo watched with his eyes cracked a little. Inuyasha was cradling his forehead into her neck lovingly. Kagome had placed her head to his shoulder to allow him to continue on. It looked like it was a little massage somewhat, but Shippo didn't know that Inuyasha was kissing her shoulder blade. He thought that it was now or never to ask his little question. For some reason, Shippo was just so nervous on asking her.

It's been over a whole year now and the first day they met… they already started to have a mother son bond. But did Kagome really think of it the same way? She was only a sixteen year old human. Shippo remembered how she said something about how rare it was in her time to even have kids till they were at least nineteen. However, that's to have a kid; not adopt one.

* * *

Shippo built up a little courage. "K-Kagome?" Oh great, he's starting to stutter already. 

Kagome looked like she snapped out of daze a little and lifted her head some to see the young kit in her arms. "What's wrong Shippo?" She asked a little worriedly. Inuyasha stopped his little obsession with Kagome's neck. He too seemed a little worried because Shippo would've normally picked a fight today.

"N-nothings wrong… I… I have a question t-to ask… possibly you b-both?" His stuttering only continued.

* * *

The two older ones exchanged glances a little. They looked back at him and Inuyasha rested his chin on Kagome's shoulder. "Sure Shippo, go ahead and ask away." Kagome smiled sweetly and brushed his bangs out of his face. 

Okay, now was his chance to ask. Shippo could not, would not stutter! He needed to ask with a straight face and not look so desperate. Then again, it wasn't everyday you hear a little kid asking someone to be their parent; let alone a demon asking a human and a hanyou. Why did it seem so hard for him just to ask a simple question?

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Shippo calmly, awaiting for his question. Surely it wasn't that bad right? He hoped that Shippo wasn't going to laugh or say something about what he was doing to Kagome's neck and shoulder. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that he liked her and wanted her to be his. Kagome was on the same line of thinking with Inuyasha on this case though. Shippo was stuttering, so she didn't know if it was going to be either a good or bad thing.

"K-Kagome…" Shippo paused. "Do you think you could be my…" He paused a little again.

* * *

At that moment, Inuyasha's ear started to twitch. He KNEW that Shippo was NOT going to ask Kagome to be HIS mate. Then again, Shippo did say he had a question for Inuyasha as well. So maybe Shippo was just trying to clear his question with Kagome first? As much as he hated it, Inuyasha had to wait to hear what he would say. 

"Could I be your…?" Kagome tried to coax him a little.

Kagome had never seen him so nervous. Now she was kind of curious if it was indeed the cool air that got his little legs to shiver. Even so, she wanted to know what his question was. Shippo took one big breath and released it.

"Could you, be my, adoptive mother?" Shippo's eyes tightly closed, waiting for a possible rejection.

* * *

They looked at Shippo and then looked at each other. That's was he was getting so nervous about? Inuyasha stifled his chuckle by inhaling Kagome's scent at her neck. Kagome on the other hand had no choice but to giggle. Shippo started to crack his eyes open and looked at her. "Of course Shippo, I'd love to be your adoptive mother." Kagome smiled sweetly. 

"R-really?" Shippo chirped up.

"Mhmm, of course…" She replied reassuringly

"Don't do that next time runt. You had my thinking that you were going to ask her to be your mate or something." Inuyasha sighed in relief.

Shippo looked at him. "Inuyasha, I was hoping that maybe, you could be my adoptive father too…" He asked quietly.

"Sure…" Inuyasha slipped his arm out and rustled Shippo's hair. "Just as long as I can mess around with you still." He chuckled softly.

"Mhmm…" Shippo nodded pleasingly.

"But you know; this can only happen if Kagome here will accept me being her mate." The two boys both looked at Kagome.

"So we have to be mates in order to have him adopted by us?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah pretty much, so what's it going to be?" Inuyasha asked a little curiously.

Kagome looked from one boy to another. "How can I possible say 'no' to such cute guys?" She asked curiously as she hugged Shippo tightly.

* * *

Inuyasha was almost shocked. She actually said yes? To him! The dog hanyou that had first tried to kill her the first time they met? Inuyasha must have been dreaming. 

"You're serious; you'll actually be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, why; is that so shocking to you?" Kagome asked back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fuck yeah it's shocking. But who cares, you're my bitch now." Inuyasha snickered.

"Yay, I got a mama and a papa now!" Shippo cheered in a whisper.

"Now go to sleep, you need your sleep." Kagome smiled then kissed his cheek.

"Kay mama…" He replied happily yet tiredly.

* * *

Shippo almost instantly in Kagome's arms. It was a surprise that Miroku and Sango were still asleep. Usually they were easily woken up just by someone saying 'hey' in a whisper. It was probably because of the heavy rain outside. Two strong warm arms wormed around Kagome's stomach under her arms with the sleeping kitsune and brought her as close as possible to his own heat. 

"Why is it that you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha questioned.

"To be honest, I madly in love you even though I never told you." Kagome replied a little playfully.

"So you _didn't_ just love me as a hanyou, but you actually love _me_?" He asked a little baffled now.

"Yup, I just didn't want you to know, because of Kikyou and…" She was cut off from whispering when Inuyasha brushed his lips to her ear.

"I love you too." His voice soothed her as he then kissed to her neck and then lightly bit her collarbone.

"Nh." Kagome felt a slight sting of pain till Inuyasha licked her blood way lightly.

He brought his lips back to her ear. "Now we're mates." Inuyasha whispered delicately.

"So now Shippo is ours." Kagome asked in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Mhmm, he's our adoptive son." He answered as he nuzzled his forehead into her neck again.

"I think this is the best rainy night I've ever had." She smiled.

"Mine too and tomorrow morning… you and the pup can go outside if the rain is lighter."

"Thanks…"

Kagome soon drifted off to sleep and only a minute or two later did Inuyasha follow. Shippo actually heard everything they said. So now he finally had a mother and a father that loved him. Nothing could have possible made the rainy night even better for the three.

* * *

The next morning came and the rain still poured down slightly. Inuyasha allowed his mate and pup to go outside and fool around. Kagome had to bargain with him so she had to give two ramen cups and a very good ear rub at night. Shippo threw a mud ball at Inuyasha in which landed on his face. And in so, the chase was on between father and son with a happy mother/mate watching closely with her all might power. What? You think I'm lying? 

Inuyasha finally grabbed Shippo's tail. "Mama!" Shippo shouted.

"Inuuuuuyaaaaashaaaaa…" Came that all too familiar voice.

"N-no, wait Kagome!" Inuyasha immediately dropped the kitsune so he wouldn't be pulverized too.

Kagome threw herself at him. "I love you." She then kissed his lips then stepped a few feet away.

"YES! I DIDN'T GET…" Inuyasha got cut off.

"Sit boy." Kagome giggled.

**THUD**

"I should've seen that coming." Inuyasha mumbled in the mud.

"Papa, are you eating a mud pie?" Shippo asked a little curiously.

"…" Bubbles formed out of the mud by Inuyasha. That sent his little family into a fit of laughter as they woke up the monk and demon slayer.

* * *

I hoped you liked the story:D 


End file.
